amnesia
by lilomanga
Summary: Après la guerre le survivant perd environ deux ans et demi de sa mémoire. Si ses amis sont tristes et décontenancés, c'est pire encore pour son fiancé. Que va-t-il se passer pour le couple survivra t-il à ce nouveau coup dur... histoire finie! HPDM
1. Chapter 1: souvenirs éphémères

bon je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas présenté la fic. Donc cette fanfiction compte trois chapitres. Je l'avais commencé il y a des mois de cela et comme je suis une limace ( qui a dit feignasse?!) et bien elle ne sort que maintenant. Avec un peu de chance la suite arrivera dans deux à trois semaines. J'ai une bêta lectrice mais je fais tellement de faute que si une ou deux fautes lui ont échapper pardonnez là et prévenez moi que je corrige. Donc merci à ma bêta lectrice, à ma petite chacha qui m'a bien aidé pour les titres et un peu pour l'histoire. Aussi à ma petite (qui est plus grande que moi d'ailleurs) Sandra qui ma aidé quand j'ai du changé une bonne partie de l'histoire et que je séchais.

Pairing: HPDM(on ne change pas ce qui marche n'est ce pas?)

Auteur(autrice?): lilomanga

statut: en cours mais finie ( vous avez compris?)

Amnésia

 _-Oui, oui je veux t'épouser je t'aime, oh mon dieu comme je t'aime ! répondit-il en sautant au cou de son amoureux avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, comme si sa vie en dépendait._

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de les refermer tout aussi brusquement à cause de la lumière aveuglante. Il essaya de se rappeler pourquoi il était une énième fois à l'infirmerie, mais abandonna rapidement quand il ressentit un mal de tête carabiné. Il étouffa un gémissement, porta une main à son front et rouvrit les yeux.

-Harry, tu es réveillé…Tu…Madame Pomfresh, Madame Pomfresh ! Il est réveillé ! hurla une voix qu'Harry reconnu immédiatement comme étant celle de sa Némésis. Il plissa les yeux encore désorienté.

-Malfoy, nom d'un sniffer ! grogna-t-il exaspéré. Arrête d'hurler, j'ai mal à la tête.

-Excuse-moi mon cœur, répondit le Serpentard les yeux brillant et le sourire aux lèvres.

-Mon cœur ?! s'écria Harry incrédule, est-ce que tu t'es cogné la tête?

-Harry, ça va ? demanda le Serpentard une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux.

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord, tu cherches un moyen de te moquer de moi ? interrogea-t-il, amer.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et ces derniers s'embuèrent rapidement. Son cœur se serra et manqua un battement.

-Harry, tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda Draco complètement paniqué.

-Mais me souvenir de quoi Malfoy et pourquoi tu m'appelles Harry ? interrogea le Gryffondor en se demandant si le blond n'avait pas un problème.

\- MAIS NON BORDEL, TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! NON HARRY TU M'AVAIS PROMIS QU'APRES CETTE FOUTUE BATAILLE ON SERAIT ENSEMBE ET QUE RIEN NE SE METTRAIT ENTRE NOUS ! hurla Draco, vert de rage. Mais excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu étais Monsieur Harry-je-suis-le-survivant-ET-je-ne-fais-rien-comme-les-autres, continua Draco d'un ton sarcastique avec un masque de froideur qui contrastait totalement avec son état d'esprit intérieur. C'est-à-dire, peine, tristesse, désespoir, colère et rage. Tu m'avais promis, bordel, finit-il dans un murmure.

Semi allongé dans son lit, Harry, qui pensait être dans une dimension parallèle, fixait son ennemi de toujours lui hurler dessus à s'en casser la voix.

-Monsieur Malfoy nous sommes dans une infirmerie ici, veuillez cesser de hurler immédiatement, s'exclama madame Pomfresh en faisant irruption dans la chambre de son patient. On n'a pas idée de crier ainsi dans un endroit rempli de malades, grommela-t-elle ensuite.

-Mais…Mais, madame il…

-J'ai dit silence, le coupa-t-elle. Bon, que se passe-t-il Monsieur Potter, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-J'ai mal à la tête et j'ai la nausée, récita-t-il. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici, et pourquoi, par Merlin, Malfoy est-il dans ma chambre ?

-Bien, quels sont vos dernier souvenirs ?

-J'étais, euh…il fronça les sourcils et se demanda quels étaient ses derniers souvenirs. En train de faire du Quidditch ?

-S'agit-il d'une question ou d'une affirmation ? lui demanda Mme Pomfresh en le fixant par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Hum…

-Bon, je vais vous faire une batterie de tests. Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

L'infirmière se leva, pointa sa baguette sur le haut du crâne du survivant et incanta tout en abaissant sa baguette jusqu'à ses pieds.

-Bon, à part une perte de poids dûe à votre coma, vos signes vitaux sont normaux…En quelle année sommes-nous monsieur Potter ?

-Bah, en 1996, répondit-il comme s'il parlait à une parfaite idiote.

Elle jeta un regard derrière son épaule à Draco, qui avait blêmit et reculait jusqu'au mur.

-Potter ! s'écria le blond, je te hais tellement, JE TE DETESTE ! cria le blond dont le cœur venait de se briser. Et il partit en claquant la porte, les poings serrés. Il sortit de l'infirmerie les larmes l'aveuglant et passa devant Ron et Hermione, qui allaient à l'infirmerie voir leur ami.

-Euh…j'ai loupé un épisode ? demanda Harry à l'infirmière qui regardait la porte d'un air désolé et attristé.

Celle-ci soupira et eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une tornade brune déboula dans la chambre les mains sur les hanches suivie de près par Ron qui essayait de calmer sa petite amie.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Pourquoi, par Merlin, Draco est-il en train de pleurer et…

-Mademoiselle Granger ! Je vous préviens, la prochaine personne qui crie sera virée de l'infirmerie ! La coupa l'infirmière avec un air sévère sur le visage.

-Pardon, madame Pomfresh, s'excusa-t-elle l'air penaud.

-…'mione, ma puce, calme-toi, l'apaisa Ron en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

-Hey, vous êtes en couple et vous ne me l'avez même pas dit !

-Mec, on est en couple depuis onze mois et tu le sais très bien. C'est grâce à toi et Drake d'ailleurs.

-Oh, je comprends mieux pourquoi Drake était en larmes, murmura Hermione pour elle-même. Le pauvre, cette guerre lui aura vraiment tout pris.

-Drake ? demanda Harry, totalement perdu et en regardant ses deux meilleurs amis d'un air hagard.

-J'allais y venir avant l'intervention fracassante de la demoiselle, commença Mme Pmfresh d'un ton de reproche en regardant Hermione, qui eut la décence de rougir et d'aborder un air gêné. Monsieur Potter, vous faites une amnésie. Passagère j'espère, parce que…il vous manque deux ans et demi de votre mémoire et beaucoup de choses ont changé durant ce laps de temps.

-Une amnésie ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Malfoy, Drake ou peu importe ?

-Tu es avec Draco, Harry, expliqua simplement Hermione.

-Attendez, comment ça je suis avec Malfoy ? Vous voulez dire qu'on…euh... sort ensemble, ou quelque chose du genre ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

-En fait, commença Ron en attrapant la main d'Harry pour lui montrer une bague en or blanc sur son annulaire gauche, vous vous êtes fiancés il y a une semaine, finit-il.

-PARDON ?! VOUS N'ETES PAS UN PEU MALADE ?! LA FOUINE ?! UN CONNARD DE SERPENTARD VICIEUX ET SOURNOIS ?! Explosa-t-il, les yeux écarquillés à l'extrême, avant de s'apercevoir que Draco se tenait à la porte et le regardait les yeux rouges.

-Pardon, je…j'avais juste oublié ma baguette sur la table de nuit, dit-il d'un ton froid et dénué de tout sentiment, en récupérant cette dernière.

-Drake, commença Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras, il ne le pense pas, il est…juste, je suis désolée, laisse-lui du temps.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais moi, sans lui ? dit-il en étouffant un sanglot dans le cou de la Gryffondor, laissant tomber par la même occasion son masque d'impassibilité, déjà bien fissuré.

-Allez, vieux, te rends pas malade, va te reposer et on te rapportera des nouvelles, ok ? demanda le rouquin.

-Oui, je vais y aller. Je me sens mal…murmura le blond.

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes très pâle, affirma madame Pomfresh qui ne pouvait que compatir à la douleur de l'héritier Malfoy. Voulez-vous une potion revigorante ?

-Non, mais j'hallucine … Oui c'est ça je vais me réveiller. Je vais m'endormir et tout ce putain de cauchemar sera fini, expliqua Harry en se rallongeant.

L'amertume et la rancoeur s'infiltrèrent alors dans les veines de Draco qui releva la tête en fixant froidement Harry, qui se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Le visage crispé par le désespoir et la rage, le blond se dirigea rapidement vers Harry et lui assena une baffe monumentale qui laissa une marque rouge sur la joue du survivant, avant de repartir d'un pas rapide et digne, la tête haute et le menton relevé. Sous le choc, le Gryffondor porta une main à sa joue.

-Et vous ne lui dîtes rien ? demanda Harry en regardant les trois occupants de la pièce, immobiles comme des statues.

Hermione reprit contenance et voulu rattraper le Serpentard mais Ron l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par le bras.

-'Mione, il a besoin d'être seul, je pense, dit-il doucement.

-Je sais mais il a l'air…dévasté.

Harry se racla la gorge, attirant ainsi le regard de ses deux amis. Sentant une grande discussion arriver, l'infirmière se leva et quitta la pièce afin de les laisser seuls.

-Harry, tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout, d'accord ?

Hochement de tête du concerné.

-Bon, alors tout commence il y a deux ans, quand Draco est entré dans l'ordre du Phoenix. Evidemment, au début, et comme tu peux t'en douter, personne ne voulait l'accepter parce que…eh bien c'était un Malfoy, un sale fils de mangemort, un Serpentard... Et puis tu nous as dit qu'on devait rester soudés, que chaque aide était bonne à prendre et que surtout ce qui nous différenciait de ces foutus Mangemorts c'était la tolérance, que tout le monde méritait au moins une chance et qu'il ne fallait pas juger sur des apparences parce que sinon on ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'eux. Tu l'as pris sous ton aile et vous vous êtes rapprochés petit à petit, puis vous êtes devenus amis et enfin, il est rentré dans notre fameux « trio d'or » qui est devenu « le quatuor de platine ». Au final on s'entendait bien avec lui une fois que tous ses préjugés étaient mis au placard ce qu'il a fait, grâce à toi. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre entre vous deux…un lien spécial. Vous vous regardiez tout le temps, quoique maintenant que j'y pense, "dévorer du regard" serait plus exact. Et puis aussi, tes réactions étaient bizarre, tu rougissais à chaque fois qu'il était trop près ou te regardais trop longtemps. Parfois vous disparaissiez durant des heures entières sans que personne ne sache où vous étiez même pas nous, vos meilleurs amis. Un jour avec Hermione, alors que l'on se baladait en amoureux, on vous a vu en train de euh…Ron s'interrompit, le rouge aux joues et regarda le sol.

-Oui ? demanda le brun absorbé par sa propre histoire et soudain très curieux.

-Il… te prenait…contre un mur dans un couloir désert, enfin il devait l'être en tout cas avant que nous n'arrivions et vous vous embrassiez, reprit Hermione voyant son amoureux gêné. Et c'était assez ... Passionnel d'après ce que…qu'on a pu voir...et entendre, mais surtout très amoureux. Et donc le lendemain, avec Ron, on vous a interrogé sur votre relation. Et vous nous avez dit que vous étiez ensemble mais que vous ne vouliez pas que cela s'ébruite, alors on a rien dit. De toute façon il faisait partie de notre groupe et on lui faisait confiance pour te rendre heureux. Tu sais, Harry je le considère aussi comme mon meilleur ami. Il a toujours été là pour toi, il t'a empêché de sombrer dans la dépression, il te faisait tout le temps rire, tu étais tellement heureux tu n'avais presque plus de cauchemar et le peu de fois où tu en avais, il était toujours là pour toi. Et finalement après huit mois de relation cachée, vous vous êtes déclarés en tant que couple officiel et avez commencé à agir en tant que tel. Puis, une semaine avant la bataille finale, il t'a demandé en mariage dans la grande salle et tu as accepté de l'épouser en lui roulant le patin du siècle, dit-elle en attrapant sa main avant de caresser la bague en or blanc incrustée d'une émeraude. Tu…tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?demanda-t-elle à la fin de son discours avec un air triste sur le visage.

-…Non…de rien du tout, répondit-il après un moment

-…

-Bon…vous pouvez lui demander de venir, tout a l'heure ? demanda-t-il.

Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard lourd de sens qui n'échappa pas au malade qui se mordit la lèvre.

-S'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il encore.

-…Très bien, répondit Hermione après un instant. Mais alors demain… de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'on le reverra aujourd'hui. Enfin j'essaierai quand-même d'aller le voir plus tard, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Merci, Hermione.

Le lendemain matin, c'est donc un Draco avec des cernes sous les yeux et une petite mine qui toqua à la porte de la chambre d'Harry.

-Ah, Draco, je t'attendais, dit Harry avec un petit sourire las.

Le Serpentard s'assis sur un des fauteuils et le regarda. Il avait les yeux rougit et d'énormes cernes.

-Malfoy…le blond tressaillit à l'entente de ce nom, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry. Draco je voulais m'excuser pour hier. Ron m'a tout raconté et je comprends à quel point tu dois te sentir mal à propos de tout ça et je suis désolé…mais je…

-S'il te plaît Harry, je t'en supplie, ne m'oublie pas, t'as pas le droit, pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu. J'étais heureux pour la première fois de ma vie. Tu…tu ne peux pas me faire ça…s'il te plaît Harry, supplia-t-il, les yeux embués, en essayant vainement de retenir ses larmes.

-Ne pleure pas, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai essayé mais je…madame Pomfresh a dit que ce serait sûrement temporaire.

-Donc je suppose qu'on ne peut plus être ensemble maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

-Je…suis désolé.

Draco lui sourit tendrement, au fond de lui il savait que le brun n'y était pour rien. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté d'Harry.

-Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse de t'avoir frappé, dit-il en caressant le bleu sur sa joue avec son pouce. Je suis désolé mais c'est juste qu'avec tout ce que tu m'as craché à la figure, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir vécu une illusion. Quand je t'ai vu tomber après que tu ais vaincu Voldemort… et ne me regarde pas comme ça tu m'as saoulé pendant des mois jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de dire « Tu-sais-qui », dit-il en rigolant légèrement. Bref, tu m'as regardé dans les yeux au moment où j'allais te rejoindre, et là tu…tu es tombé comme une masse, alors je t'ai ramené ici au plus vite. J'étais complètement paniqué. Et…et quand tu te réveilles, tu me reparles comme il y a deux ans. C'était juste horrible, comme...un cauchemar. Si tu as besoin de temps je vais t'en donner, d'accord ? Mais je veux juste essayer quelque chose. Ne bouge pas, murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha sur Harry et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le brun répondit au baiser et s'accrocha à la chemise du blond, alors que des images de baisers plus enflammés les uns que les autres défilaient devant ses yeux. Le blond se détacha de lui, les laissant tous les deux haletant, le visage rouge et la peau frissonnante comme s'ils attendaient ce baiser depuis longtemps.

-Oh mon dieu, murmura le Gryffondor les yeux encore fermés.

-Oui, c'est ce que tu avais dit aussi la première fois, dit le blond en rigolant.

-Je…j'ai eu des flashs, je crois…le bureau de Dumbeldore ? Sérieusement ?demanda le brun, le rouge aux joues.

Le blond se contenta de rougir furieusement en hochant la tête.

-Bon je te laisse te reposer, dit-il finalement.

-Draco ? L'interpela Harry.

-Oui ?

-Je te promets de tout faire pour me rappeler de toi. Je crois que j'en ai besoin, jura-t-il avec un air déterminé sur le visage.

-Merci, Harry, lui répondit simplement le blond avant de partir le cœur plus léger.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi : Draco tentait de se rapprocher un peu d'Harry qui essayait de se montrer le plus conciliant possible. Evidemment il était déstabilisé par le coté surprotecteur de Draco à son égard. En effet, le blond, qui avait pris l'habitude d'accompagner Harry à ses cours et à son dortoir avant son amnésie, avait décidé de continuer. Evidemment Draco voulu lui laisser leur chambre et retourner dans le dortoir Serpentard. Mais Harry refusa en lui assurant que ce n'était pas nécessaire Et une sorte de routine s'installa entre eux. Le Serpentard essayait de faire plaisir au Gryffondor en lui offrant ses chocolats préférés, en l'aidant pour ses devoirs et petit à petit, une certaine complicité commençait à s'installer. Evidemment, Draco était content d'avoir Harry à ses côtés mais le fait de pouvoir le toucher quand il voulait, l'embrasser partout, le posséder… de se faire posséder, lui manquait terriblement. De son côté Harry aimait passer du temps avec Draco et son corps était très réceptif au blond. En fait son cœur battait souvent la chamade quand il était avec lui comme si son corps entier et son âme le reconnaissait et Harry essayait si fort de retrouver ses souvenirs. Il voulait tellement se souvenir de tous les détails de leur vie commune, il avait l'impression d'avoir un vide au fond de lui-même. Et il espérait vraiment pouvoir le combler.

Harry entra dans la grande salle et rejoignit sa table sous le regard des autres. Il remarqua immédiatement que Draco était assis à la table des Griffons entre Luna et Hermione, cette dernière en face de Ron. Il vit Luna se pencher vers Draco, déposer un bisou sur sa joue et lui frotter le dos. Il s'avança à pas rapide vers eux et tira délicatement sur le bras de Luna sans même sans rendre compte. Elle le regarda un instant et sourit.

-Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?demanda Harry, froidement.

-Non, Harry elle…commença Draco, avant de se rappeler que ce n'était sûrement pas de la jalousie, vu qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment ensemble.

-Ne sois pas jaloux ryry, il t'aime trop pour te tromper, dis Luna d'une voix rêveuse alors que Draco devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate cerise.

-Je ne suis pas…il s'interrompit. S'il était aussi irrité alors qu'elle le réconfortait juste alors sûrement que oui, il l'était un peu.

-Oui, tu n'es pas quoi ? demanda Hermione un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

-Oh la ferme, murmura Harry en boudant et en se préparant à partir.

-Harry, t'as même pas mangé, reste…s'il te plaît, demanda Draco.

-Pas faim…

-Mais, Harry…

-Laisse- moi tranquille Malfoy, t'es pas ma mère, d'accord ?!

-…Oui, excuse-moi, t'as raison je suis désolé, dit Draco d'une petite voix en se levant, les yeux embués et la tête baissé. Excusez-moi, je dois aller…à la bibliothèque. Au revoir.

-Non, mais Drake, attends tenta Hermione en tendant son bras vers lui dans une veine tentative de le retenir. Mais le blond partait déjà vers la grande porte rapidement.

Elle lança un regard si noir et glacial à Harry que celui-ci se ratatina sur place.

-Tu peux être tellement indélicat des fois, ce n'est pas croyable! Gronda-t-elle.

-Mais si je n'ai pas faim, je n'ai pas faim ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute tout de même, grommela-t-il.

-Il s'inquiète pour toi, et avec raison. Toi tu ne t'en rappelles pas mais lui crois-moi bien que si ! Pendant un long moment, tu avais des grosses périodes de jeûne où tu ne mangeais rien. S'il n'avait pas été là, ça aurait pu mal tourner et tu aurais sûrement fais de l'anorexie… Et ça a été très difficile et éprouvant pour lui de t'aider, alors oui il est inquiet ! hurla-t-elle presque, alors que les élèves de la grande salle arrêtèrent de parler pour écouter la dispute avec attention.

-Ah oui, il m'a aidé ? Et comment monsieur Malfoy a-t-il fait ça ? demanda-t-il un brin sarcastique.

-Il ne mangeait que si tu le faisais aussi. Tu te doutes que son corps n'a pas tenu longtemps avec si peu de nourriture dans le corps. Il devenait de plus en plus pâle mais tu te disais qu'il ne tiendrait pas. C'est seulement quand tu l'as vu tomber d'épuisement devant toi que tu as recommencé à te nourrir un minimum.

-Ah…répondit-il après un silence gênant, je devrais aller lui parler, ajouta-t-il ensuite mal à l'aise et aussi triste d'avoir blessé son blond.

-Non, tu crois ? Ironisa Hermione.

-Il est dans la cabane du saule cogneur, dit Luna d'une voix fluette en fixant Harry avec des yeux très sérieux qui le décontenancèrent.

-Mais, je croyais qu'il allait à la bibliothèque, marmonna-t-il avant de se lever.

-Abruti, marmonna Hermione un peu calmée, avant de soupirer en voyant Harry partir.

Harry arriva devant le saule cogneur environ dix minutes plus tard, il n'eût qu'un instant d'hésitation avant d'immobiliser l'arbre et de glisser par le trou pour accéder à la cabane. Il fut agréablement surpris en atterrissant sur un coussin moelleux, il s'attendait déjà à se détruire le fessier en arrivant. Il fut encore plus surpris en constatant que la cabane était entièrement rénovée. Le sol était propre et recouvert de parquet, les murs étaient d'un ton crème qui s'accordait parfaitement avec les meubles blancs et la décoration turquoise. Cependant il eût à peine le temps de s'extasier qu'une sorte de couinement attira son attention. Il suivi le bruit. Il poussa la porte de la chambre autrefois en piteux état et entra. Il scruta la pièce et reconnu Draco, prostré dans un fauteuil devant une cheminé, un petit chat sur ses genoux repliés qui léchait les larmes qui perlait sur ses joues. Le blond sanglotait presque silencieusement mais des petits hoquets lui échappaient de temps à autre, apparemment il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Harry senti son cœur se briser à la vue de son ange qui pleurait à cause de lui. Il s'approcha lentement du fauteuil et s'agenouilla en face de Draco qui sursauta en s'apercevant de sa présence.

-Ecoute Draco, je suis…

-Harry s'il te pait tais-toi, je ne veux pas de pitié. J'ai compris, d'accord ? Tu ne m'aimes plus. Tout ça n'était qu'une illusion, un rêve éphémère. Je me demande à quel point j'ai dû être horrible pour que le destin s'acharne comme ça sur moi. Je veux juste être seul s'il te plaît je veux juste…être seul. J'ai compris tu sais, je vais te laisser tranquille, d'accord. Tu n'auras qu'à faire comme si tu ne savais rien. Je crois que je préfère encore l'ignorance au mépris. Ca fait trop mal Harry tu comprends ? Juste laisse-moi être seul s'il te plaît.

-Draco…implora Harry, je suis désolé. C'est juste que je n'aie pas…plus l'habitude. Essaie de comprendre aussi, je…

-HARRY, JE COMPRENDS OK ? JE T'AIME, JE T'AIME A EN CREVER. ET TOI NON ! Je te laisse, je t'aime tellement que si tu me demandes de te laisser je le ferais, mais ne me laisse pas espérer pour finalement me…me briser le cœur. Demande le moi Harry…

-S'il te plaît, Draco…ne me laisse pas, retrouve-moi, bats-toi pour nous. Ne me laisse pas tout détruire s'il y a encore un espoir. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre mais tout mon être me crie que j'ai besoin de toi. Alors bats-toi, pitié ne me laisse pas dans le brouillard.

Draco le regardait les yeux écarquillés, s'attendant à tout sauf à ce qu'Harry lui interdise de l'abandonner.

-En tant que petit ami, je t'interdis de baisser les bras, je préfère que tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour me laisser partir plutôt que tu m'aimes trop pour me laisser partir. Est-ce que t'as compris ?! Demanda Harry tout en se sachant égoïste.

-Oui, murmura Draco d'une petite voix en essuyant ses larmes avec ses manches, ce qui le fit ressembler à un petit enfant.

-Merci.

-Tu sais pendant un moment, j'ai presque cru entendre mon Harry, dit le blond avec un sourire tendre ce qui fit rougir le principal concerné.

-Bref, et donc qui a aménagé l'endroit ? demanda Harry en jetant un mouvement circulaire à la chambre alors que son regard s'attarda sur le lit à baldaquin. Blanc cassé et turquoise.

-C'est nous, avec Hermione, Ron, Luna et Blaise. Il y a un an, nous avons chacun notre chambre et nous avons agrandit chaque pièce de 10 mètre carré avec la magie... Bon, alors je te le redemande officiellement, Harry Potter me feriez-vous l'immense honneur de sortir avec ma merveilleuse personne ? demanda Draco avec un sourire en coin.

-Oui, j'accepte, répondit Harry en souriant.

Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que Draco se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Les bras d'Harry glissèrent naturellement derrière le cou de Draco tandis que celui-ci le rapprocha de lui.

-Mmh…Draco, on doit retourner à…au château, déclara Harry entre deux baisers.

-…pas envie…dit Draco en faisant la moue.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de lui dire qu'il était trop mignon, mais Draco n'était pas dupe et le toisa un instant.

-Est-ce que…à tout hasard tu viens de penser que j'étais « trop mignon » ou « adorable » ? demanda Draco d'une voix qui promettait mille souffrances à Harry s'il répondait à l'affirmative.

-Euh…non…pas du tout, répondit Harry en regardant le sol et sapant ainsi toute sa crédibilité.

-Sache, Harry, qu'un Malfoy n'est pas mignon. Il s'approcha de son petit ami et le plaqua contre un mur. Celui-ci frissonnait, son regard vert assombrit par l'excitation. Un Malfoy est beau, un Malfoy est sexy mais jamais, ô grand jamais mignon. Il embrassa son cou et remonta jusqu'à atteindre son lobe d'oreille qu'il mordilla lentement. D'accord Potter ?

-Ou…oui, oh mon dieu Draco, arrête ça tu me tues.

-Et en quoi c'est sensé m'encourager à arrêter ? demanda Draco moqueur.

-Je…

-Draco, Harry ? Vous êtes là ? demanda la voix d'Hermione s'attirant deux grognements frustrés.

Elle entra dans la pièce et remarqua leur position.

-Ah…je dérange peut-être ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant mais avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-Oui, grogna Draco, alors qu'Harry cachait son visage dans son cou.

-Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien et apparemment c'est le cas ! Enfin euh…il commence à se faire tard donc…

-Oui on rentre, céda Draco en attrapant la main d'Harry avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis qu'Harry s'était remis avec Draco mais plus aucun souvenir ne lui étaient revenu. Il se sentait bien avec Draco, ce dernier était adorable, affectueux avec lui, s'occupait bien de lui et débordait de patience et d'amour. Mais paradoxalement le fait de savoir qu'il faisait du mal à Draco à cause de son amnésie le chagrinait.

Au bout de la cinquième semaine Harry s'agaça d'être si inutile et commença à éviter inconsciemment Draco. Il changeait de couloir quand il entendait sa voix résonner, partait tout de suite après les cours et quand ils étaient ensemble, il se refermait petit à petit.

Harry était encore plongé dans ses pensées sombres quand il sentit un bras le tirer dans un couloir isolé et le plaquer contre un mur. Il retint avec peine un gémissement et croisa un regard argenté.

-C'est quoi ton problème Potter?! Demanda Draco avec un regard colérique.

-De quoi tu parles? Dit Harry en ce mordant les lèvres.

-Pff, tu viens de trahir ! dit platement et avec un certain agacement le blond. Quand tu caches quelque chose tu te mords la lèvre inférieure, exactement comme tu le fais en ce moment, expliqua-t-il ensuite en embrassant Harry avant d'attraper sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents et de la mordiller. Harry gémit et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco.

-Je...mmh...arrêtes! Ce n'est pas juste, j'en ai marre, je veux me rappeler, je veux récupérer mes souvenirs ... nos souvenirs !

-Oh, Harry je...

-Je sais que tu souffres à cause de moi et je ne peux pas le supporter, d'accord ?

Draco eu un petit rire et colla une fois de plus Harry contre le mur pour murmurer à son oreille droite.

-Je ne souffre pas, enfin, disons que je suis juste un peu nostalgique. Evidemment je voudrais que tu te souviennes de tout, mais tu sais, me faire de nouveaux souvenirs ça compte aussi. Même si tu ne retrouves pas ta mémoire, on aura quand-même des souvenirs ensemble parce que tu es mon amoureux et que je t'aime et que le plus important c'est d'être à tes côtés. D'accord Harry ? On va refaire nos propres souvenirs, tu marches avec moi ? Demanda Draco en attrapant la main d'Harry.

Ce dernier qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes serra ses doigts autour de la main de son petit copain.

-Je cours, dit-il d'une voix pleine de sanglots.

Il enfonça son visage dans le cou de Draco et sourit.

à suivre...

Sans vouloir jouer la mendiante, tout petite ou grande, gentille ou moins gentille reviews est acceptée avec beaucoup de joies et je réponds à toutes sans exceptions.

PS: Et merci à toutes celles qui ont déjà laissez des review et m'ont ajouter en alerte et\ou favorite ça m'a fait supeeeeer plaisir.


	2. Chapitre 2: pêle-mêle de souvenirs

Auteur: Lilomanga

Pairing: Drarry

Bon voilà la suite ! j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Je remercie infiniment rainbowswanxx pour ça correction.

Ainsi que Stasy Franckweil, Melancholia Malfoy et Chocolate for the devil (je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que tu es ma muse chacha m'est oui ton inutilité m'inspire au quotidien :p).

Et enfin merci à toutes celles ou ceux qui ont follow l'histoire ou l'ont ajouté en favorite.

Chapitre 2 : Pêle-mêle de souvenirs

-Harry attends ! Interpella Draco en apercevant son petit ami dans un couloir.

Le brun se retourna en entendant la voix de son Serpentard et lui sourit. Il se dirigea vers lui et déposa un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres une fois arrivé à son niveau.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

-Hm…non je ne crois pas, pourquoi ?

-Ok, cool ! Je passe te prendre vers 19 heures alors.

-D'accord, dit Harry suspicieusement en se demandant ce que son amoureux avait encore inventé comme idée « géniale ».

Draco l'embrassa et partit en sifflotant. Après avoir regardé plusieurs secondes l'endroit où avait disparu le Serpentard, Harry partit à son tour. Il alla ensuite rejoindre Hermione et Ron à la bibliothèque. Il passa la journée tranquille avec ses amis à étudier et à rire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sans arrêt sa montre, ce qui n'échappa d'aucune façon à Hermione qui lançait alors un regard amusé à son petit ami qui lui rendait bien. Vers 18h15, il quitta ses amis et rentra presque en courant à la tour Gryffondor pour se laver et se changer. A 19h tapante, il sorti de la tour et tomba nez-à-nez avec son blond.

-On est à l'heure maintenant, c'est nouveau ça ? demanda Draco à Harry un sourcil levé avec un sourire en coin et un air taquin sur le visage.

-C'est que tu m'as intrigué ! répliqua Harry en rougissant.

-Aller, viens avec moi, dit-il en lui attrapa la main.

Harry le suivit donc jusqu'au terrain de quidditch avec mille et une questions en tête mais contrairement à ce que son instinct Gryffondor lui criait il garda le silence appréciant aussi l'effet de surprise mais se mordait la lèvre de frustration.

-Voilà on y est, dit finalement Draco.

-Euh… tu veux faire un match ? demanda Harry qui regarda le terrain vide d'un air un peu perdu.

Le blond le regarda en souriant tendrement au brun, il sorti sa baguette de la poche de sa cape et murmura une incantation. Tout d'un coup le terrain s'alluma, et un énorme tapis volant descendit du ciel avec un dîner aux chandelles dessus. Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux bouche bée.

-Nouveau joyeux semi-anniversaire ! Souffla-t-il à son oreille derrière lui en l'enlaçant.

Harry se retourna et plongea son visage dans le cou de Draco qui resserra sa pris autour de sa taille. Il se mit en suite sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras derrière sa nuque, il colla sa bouche au niveau de l'oreille de son blond qui frissonna.

-Je t'aime, murmura Harry.

Le blond resserra encore plus leur étreinte. Et bientôt des larmes tombèrent sur les épaules du Gryffondor.

-Draco ?!

-…Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, répéta en continu le blond.

-Hey qu'est ce qui passe, mon cœur ? demanda Harry d'une voix douce en prenant son visage ravagé de larmes entre ses mains.

-Tu…La dernière fois que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais c'était juste avant la bataille et…Et quelques heures plus tard tu m'avais oublié. J'ai cru que je pourrai jamais te récupérer, souffla-t-il. Et pourtant nous voilà huit mois plus tard en couple depuis six mois. Et toi qui me dis que tu m'aimes comme avant, finit Draco en pleurant (dignement évidemment, c'est un Malfoy).

Harry lui sourit l'embrassa en répétant « Je t'aime » amoureux, le dîner oublié pour l'instant il consola du mieux qu'il pouvait son petit ami en effaçant ses larmes de soulagement du bout des doigts.

* * *

-Amour, je voulais te demander. Je sais que…Si tu ne veux pas dis non, je ne veux pas t'obliger mais j'aimerai que tu…enfin… baragouina le blond devant son petit ami très surpris.

-Que je ? L'aida Harry curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait faire paniquer son blond au point qu'il en perde son attitude aristocratique.

Le Serpentard se redressa et souffla avant de dire d'un coup :

-J'aimerai que tu reviennes, enfin que tu viennes, dans ma chambre. Je veux dire, quitter le dortoir Gryffy pour ma chambre.

Le brun rigola fortement ce qui fit rougir le blond qui prit la mouche.

-Quoi, Potter, pourquoi tu ricanes ?! S'outragea le blond en partant.

-Excuses-moi, dit Harry en lui attrapant le bras. C'est juste que tu paniques tellement, alors que je suis déjà les trois quart du temps dans ton dortoir. Je n'ai pas dormi mon dortoir depuis un mois.

-Oui, bon ça va, hein ? Bougonna le Serpentard grognon.

Harry l'embrassa légèrement.

-J'accepte sieur Malfoy, dit-il en rigolant en embrassant la joue de son petit copain jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se décrispe (c'est-à-dire au bout d'une minute (aucune volonté…)).

* * *

Draco se réveilla et se leva de son oreiller favoris, Harry, qui dormait encore. Il eut un sourire carnassier et plongea sous les couvertures. Il tira le boxer noir d'Harry vers le bas et attrapa l'érection matinal de son brun et la lécha dans toute sa longueur avant de le prendre en bouche. Harry qui gémissait déjà, s'éveilla et attrapa serra la couverture dans ses poings.

-Putain, Draco encore, murmura-t-il d'une voix encore pleine de sommeil.

-T'aimes ça hein ? demanda-t-il taquin.

-Oui, souffla le Gryffondor. Oui, oui, oui...il continua sa litanie de «oui» jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse dans la bouche de Draco. Le blond émergea de dessous les couvertures en se léchant la lèvre inférieure comme s'il venait de goûter une friandise exquise les yeux brillant et un sourire lumineux éclairant son visage.

-Bonjour amour, ronronna-t-il en venant embrasser Harry dans le cou puis sur les lèvres.

Harry essuya la dernière petite trace de sa semence sur les joues du blondinet qui ferma un œil en sentant la douceur caresse.

-Bonjour toi, alors on a décidé de me tuer dès le matin?

-J'ai faim on va manger? Demanda-t-il au lieu de répondre à la question n se levant pour se préparer.

-Alors les tourtereaux comment ça va? S'exclama une voix que Draco identifia rapidement comme Ron.

Draco qui était adossé contre un arbre, grogna quand Harry qui était endormi dans ses bras, la tête sur son épaule bougea.

-Tssk, t'es vraiment un paysan. Le respect du sommeil des autres, ça ne te dit rien.

Ron souleva un sourcil avant de rire fortement alors qu'Harry, pleinement réveillé se demandait ce qui se passait. Draco se leva, récupéra son sac et celui d'Harry et les balança sur son épaule puis non sans avoir tiré la langue au rouquin toujours hilare il attrapa son brun toujours un peu groggy par la main et le tira vers le château.

-Dra...Draco, attends. Je...Je veux, Harry piqua un fard et Draco s'arrêta.

-Oui, tu veux?

-On peut aller dans notre chambre s'il te plaît on encore deux heures de permanence.

-Bien sûr, mais avant finit ta phrase! Tu veux quoi?

-Je veux que tu me... Harry s'interrompit et regarda le sol.

Draco attira à lui son amoureux sans lâcher sa main, colla sa bouche à son oreille, faisant frissonner le Gryffondor et murmura :

-Que je te quoi Harry? Que je te fasse l'amour. Que je te prenne. Que je m'enfonce en toi profondément, lentement alors que tu me supplieras d'accélérer. Que je te laisse languir en léchant les larmes de frustrations qui dévaleront tes joues.

-Oui, souffla Harry d'une petite voix.

Il ne put retenir un petit gémissement quand Draco le souleva du sol en agrippant ses fesses. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour des la taille du blond et ses bras autour de son cou.

-Vos désirs sont mes ordres, déclara Draco en les décollant du mur pour aller vers leur chambre tout en l'embrassant sous les regards clairement amusés de tous ceux qui croisaient leur route.

Une fois dans la chambre Draco allongea Harry sur leur lit et parsema son corps d'une myriade de baisers légers. Il savait à quel point Harry était impatient en amour et s'en amusait beaucoup. Alors il le torturait en prenant tout son temps avant d'apaiser sa soif de désir.

-Dray, arrête ça. Je veux maintenant!

-Tu veux quoi maintenant?

-Toi! En moi maintenant.

\- Bébé…Tu ne croyais quand-même pas que je vais céder, et puis ne t'ai-je pas promis de te faire pleurer de frustration?

-Je te déteste...

-Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit Draco en embrassant Harry.

Mais le brun qui n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien, attrapa la nuque du blond pour approfondir et dans excès de témérité les fit rouler pour se retrouver assis sur lui. Il s'accrocha à ses épaules et s'empala sur son petit ami sans préparation aucune lentement. L'un comme l'autre eurent un pur cri d'extase.

-Tu...Tu triches, haleta Draco.

-Et alors, répliqua Harry en commençant à se mouvoir, doucement quand même parce que seul le lubrifiant qu'ils avaient utilisé le matin même l'empêchait de ne pas trop souffrir.

-Mmmh, c'est trop bon.

-Oh que oui...

* * *

-Non, mais dégages toi, t'as pas besoin de le coller comme ça pour lui parler !

-Tu te prends pour qui pour me parler sur ce ton, s'énerva une jeune Poufsouffle (une poufiasse ouais !) qui draguait Draco.

-Je me prends pour son petit ami, Harry Potter, tu sais celui qui a tué Voldemort qui pourrait te lancer un doloris informulé, là, maintenant.

La jeune fille pâli et se mordit la lèvre avant de partir non sans lancer un dernier regard mauvais à Harry.

-Tssk, et toi tu la laisses faire monsieur le bourreau des cœurs!s'énerva-t-il ensuite contre son petitami.

-Mais on discutait juste pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça? Demanda Draco un peu sous le choc de voir son gentil Harry sortir de ses gongs.

-Ah oui vous «discutiez» juste: «Ouah Draco, t'étais génial aujourd'hui pas étonnant que l'attrapeur Serdaigle est perdu contre toi, ahahaha», fit Harry en imitant sa voix aiguë et son rire de bécasse tout en palpant les muscles des bras du Serpentard alors que ce dernier souriait.

-Tu me fais une crise de jalousie en fait?

-C'est complètement débile comme question, répondit Harry en baissant les yeux alors que Draco perdit son sourire. Bien sûr que je suis jaloux quand une pimbêche te drague éhontément. Tout le monde sait qu'on sort ensemble non?

-Oui, et tout le monde sait aussi que je ne te quitterai jamais pour un ou une autre parce que tu es l'amour de ma vie, d'accord ?d emanda Draco qui avait retrouvé son sourire.

Il attrapa le menton de son petit lion et le souleva pour déposer un mini bécot sur ses lèvres.

-Oui...

* * *

-Hey, dis Harry ?

-Oui, demanda Harry d'une voix endormi.

-Est-ce que…tu voudrais passer les vacances de noël avec moi…au manoir ?

-Tu veux dire chez toi ? Avec ta mère ?

-Eh bien oui…Elle sera ravi tu sais et vu que mon père est à Azkaban…

-Oui, Draco ça me plairait beaucoup !

-C'est vrai ? demanda Draco étonné.

-Bien sûr que oui. Je te fais confiance et je sais que si tu pensais qu'il y ait le moindre danger au manoir, tu ne me l'aurais même pas demandé.

Harry eut un sourire doux qui fit voler des papillons dans l'estomac de Draco comme à chaque fois qu'il souritait. Le Gryffondor déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami et se leva du sofa où il s'était endormi sur les genoux de son petit copain.

-Je vais me doucher, déclara-t-il. Tu viens ?

-Oui, vas-y je te rejoins.

* * *

-Ouah ! Je ne me souvenais pas que c'était aussi grand…

-Ça a beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Ma mère et moi avons refait toute la décoration intérieure. Enfin moi j'ai surtout refait ma chambre et j'ai dessiné les croquis du jardin et du salon.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la porte du manoir et Draco poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall et un elfe de maison apparut.

-Bienvenue à la maison noble maître Draco monseigneur !

-Bonjour Jean, tu peux prévenir ma mère que je suis arrivé s'il te plaît.

-Oui, tout de suite noble maître Draco monseigneur, dit l'elfe avant de disparaître dans un pop.

-Noble maître Draco monseigneur ? Jean? Demanda un Harry complètement hilare.

-Tssk, sache jeune ignorant que dans les familles de sang purs les elfes de maison se doivent de nous honorer un maximum et secundo quand j'ai eu Jean on revenait d'un voyage en France.

-Oh excuses-moi, noble maître Draco monseigneur je ne voulais pas vous froissez. Mais avoues quand même que…commença Harry mais fut couper par la bouche de Draco qui le plaqua contre la porte du manoir.

-J'adore ta façon de me faire taire.

-Et moi j'adore te faire taire, répondit Draco en l'embrassant encore.

-Hmm hmm, jeune gens bonsoir, les interrompit Narcissa qui apparut dans le hall vêtue d'une robe bleue claire somptueuse.

Les deux jeunes se détachèrent le rouge aux joues.

-Mère, dit Draco, en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Madame Malfoy, dit Harry en tentant de s'incliner mais avec sa gaucherie légendaire il trébucha et ne dut son salut qu'au bras de son petit ami qui le rattrapa.

-Ça va ? demanda Draco.

-Oui, merci.

-Suivez-moi jusqu'au salon je vous prie, demanda Narcissa avec un sourire amusé et tendre. Il y a du gâteau ainsi que du thé qui vous attend … et du chocolat chaud bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Harry. Draco m'a informé que vous ne buviez pas thé.

Harry regarda Draco touché de l'attention et ce dernier rougit en regardant le sol.

-Oui c'est bon allons y mère, dit Draco en tirant Harry par la main jusqu'au salon.

La pièce était immense, d'un ton beige et turquoise avec pour seul meuble un canapé, deux fauteuils, une table basse, et un tapis ainsi que des plantes à fleurs.

-Cette pièce est magnifique dans sa simplicité, commenta-t-il très bas mais il fut entendu de Draco et sa mère.

-N'est-ce pas? Demanda Narcissa d'un air entendu c'est Draconis qui s'est chargé de cette pièce, je la trouve très agréable et sereine.

-Tssk, et ce thé ? Je veux de l'Earl Grey…Jean !

L'elfe apparut dans un pop.

-Oui, noble maître Draco monseigneur ?

-Tu peux emmenez les bagages d'Harry dans ma chambre s'il te plaît ?

-Toute de suite, noble maître Draco monseigneur !

Une fois installé, Harry prit sa tasse de chocolat chaud, dans lequel Draco avait mis trois sucres comme il l'aimait et souffla dessus. Quand il avala la première gorgée le gout sucré le fit gémir de contentement. Puis en avisant le regard de Narcissa (un brin moqueur) et Draco (totalement amoureux) il rougit et s'excusa.

-Bébé, tu as du chocolat… juste là, dit Draco en essuyant la petite moustache de lait chocolaté du brun avec son pouce.

Harry passa le bout de sa petite langue sur sa lèvre supérieur. Draco qui ne rata rien du geste sensuel de son amoureux posa sa tasse un peu rudement sur la table basse et attrapa la main de son amoureux et se leva l'entraînant avec lui.

-Maman, Harry est fatigué! S'exclama le Serpentard.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry perdu en regardant Draco.

\- On monte dans ma chambre, à tout à l'heure au dîner mère.

-Très bien, à tout à l'heure les jeunes ! dit-elle en riant et surtout pas dupe un instant.

Une fois dans le couloir Draco tira Harry par la main et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Dray, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda le brun naïvement.

-C'est pas bien de m'allumer comme ça devant ma mère Harry…dit le Serpentard d'une voix annonciatrice de milles promesses.

-Mais, je…hmm, commença le brun avant d'être coupé par les lèvres de Draco. Ses bras s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour du cou de Draco tandis que ce dernier le souleva et le plaqua contre la porte de sa chambre.

-Dr…Draco…

-Hmm ? demanda vaguement Draco trop occupé à parsemer le visage d'Harry d'une myriade de baisers.

-Rien, je t'aime c'est tout ! s'exclama le brun le visage dans le cou du Serpentard en rigolant.

-Je t'aime plus encore…merlin tu me transforme en Poufsouffle…

-Et c'est mal ? interrogea le brun taquin.

-Hmm, laisses-moi réfléchir, est-ce que ça me déranges…de…t'aimer…comme…un…fou dit-il en ponctuant chaque mot d'un baiser partant à la base du cou du brun et en remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-Tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour maintenant !

-Tes désirs sont mes ordres…

* * *

-Monsieur Potter, je suis désolée mais aux vues des dernières analyses faites. Votre amnésie semble permanente et irréversible, déclara l'infirmière d'un ton désolé.

-Je m'en doutais un peu en fait, répondit Harry en baissant les yeux. Mais ce n'est plus grave, hein ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Draco qui lui tenait la main.

-Non, amour ce n'est plus grave.

-Ho monsieur Potter, éclata en sanglot l'infirmière. Je suis désolé, vous ne méritiez pas ça.

-Mais enfin reprenez-vous madame voyez vous-même je suis très heureux ça va, d'accord ?

-Oui, vous…vous pouvez y aller, se reprit-elle.

-Merci, dit-il en souriant.

-Et que je ne vous revois pas dans les deux mois qu'il vous reste à Poudlard.

-Bien madame ! dit Harry d'un ton militaire.

Harry était assis au bord de l'eau sous le clair de lune en pensant à demain, son dernier jour de cours, la fin de sa vie adolescente.

-Harry ? Je te cherchais, tu m'avais l'air morose au dîner, dit Draco en s'asseyant à côté de son petit ami.

-Hmm, marmonna Harry en se laissant tomber sur l'épaule du Serpentard.

Draco passa son bras autour de lui et embrasse ses cheveux avant de chantonner :

"Seen a lot of things we didn't wanna see

But I'm glad we did

I know a lot of times we fell out of line

But we fell back in

I think we lost the keys to the kingdom

Before we'd seen them

Don't be sad, don't be sad"

Harry sourit en entendant la voix de Draco.

-Ne sois pas triste Harry. C'est juste une page qui se tourne, la suite de notre histoire qui s'écrit.

-Je sais, mais je quitte quand-même ma première vraie maison, ma première famille. Je me sens un peu arraché de mon cocon.

-Aller viens, on rentre, il est temps.

Harry attrapa la main de Draco et le suivit jusqu'au château non sans un dernier regard vers le lac.

Son diplôme en main, Harry applaudit quand son amant reçu le siens à son tour. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent.

Cette fois, c'était vraiment fini les années lycées. La vie adulte les attendait, elle avait même déjà commencé.

A SUIVRE…

Libre à vous de laissez des reviews ou pas (mais en laisser c'est mieux quand-même ça encourage vachement). ^.^


	3. Chapitre 3: le reste de ma vie avec toi

Pairing : HPDM

Auteur : Lilomanga

C'est le dernier chapitre et donc le fin de cette histoire .Mais j'ai un nouveau oneshot qui est terminé rien que pour vous qui s'appellera _draw me potter ! (_ Oui, oui j'aime bien les titres en anglais).

Bref, Merci à toutes celles (ou ceux d'ailleurs) qui ont suivi cette histoire et/ou laissez des reviews ça m'a fait plaisir (vraiment beaucoup ne sous-estimé pas le pouvoir des pour vous ça prend trente secondes mais moi ça m'égaye toute la journée et ça me donne la volonté de continuer.).

Et merci à ma bêta-correctrice !

Amnésia chapitre 3 : souvenir ultime le reste de ma vie avec toi:

-Oh merde ! Harry réveille-toi ! On va être en retard.

-Hmm hmm, l'est quelle heure.

-Il est huit heures trente, allez debout continua le blond en se levant avant de tirer la couverture.

-Hey, fait froid ! marmonna le brun en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

-HARRY ! Bon tu sais quoi fais comme tu veux, moi je vais me préparer.

-…

-Tssk !

Harry entre ouvrit les yeux et eut tout juste le temps de voir des cheveux blonds passer la porte de leur salle de bain.

-Jean, appela-t-il d'une voix endormie.

-Oui noble mai…euh monsieur Potter, se reprit l'elfe.

-Tu veux bien me préparer un chocolat chaud sans sucre s'il te plaît ?

-Oui, toute suite no…monsieur Potter.

Harry s'était battu sous le regard hilare de Draco avec l'elfe pour que celui-ci ne l'appelle pas « noble maître Harry monseigneur », mais faute de le faire l'appeler par son prénom il était parvenu à « monsieur Potter ».

Depuis cinq mois que Draco et Harry vivaient ensemble, une routine s'était installée entre leurs horaires de cours différents (médicomagie pour Draco, Langue-de-plomb pour Harry), leur devoirs et leurs sorties en tête-à-tête ou avec leurs amis.

-Alors ? demanda Draco en sortant de la salle de bain au même moment où Jean apparut dans un pop.

-Sucre ?

Draco soupira amoureusement et se dirigea vers le plateau que Jean déposa sur la table de nuit d'Harry. Il prit trois sucres et les glissa dans la tasse de son amoureux et lui tendit le tasse d'une main en décoiffant (si c'est possible) ses cheveux de l'autre.

-Hmm, c'est bon. Je préfère quand c'est toi qui sucre mon chocolat. C'est meilleur.

-Pfff, n'importe quoi !

-Si je t'assure il a un goût meilleur, un goût d'amour…

-Bébé, j'y vais j'ai cours dans dix minutes.

-Je commence à dix heures, héhé !

-Tssk… je t'aime, à plus ! Draco déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami et transplanna à l'université.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmura Harry au vide en regardant le plafond un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

-Harry ! s'exclama un grand rouquin.

-Ron ! Je suis content de te voir. Ça fait un petit moment !

-Un mois environ, monsieur était occupé entre ses partiels et son homme, se moqua le roux.

-Tu peux parler t'es pareil, répliqua Harry avec un sourire. Mais je suis content de te voir, Hermione arrive quand ?

-Dans une dizaine de minutes elle m'a dit de commander pour elle. Et Draco ?

-Vingt minutes il est en cours. Mais il m'a assuré qu'il viendra malgré tout ne t'en fait pas, répondit le brun avec un sourire tendre sous le regard goguenard de son ami. Quoi ?demanda-t-il en avisant son regard.

-Tu es heureux n'est-ce pas ?

-…Oui, mais j'ai peur des fois je me dis que je vis un rêve que…un jour je vais me réveiller et que tout aura disparu je serai…seul comme avant. Ou pire s'il se lasse d'attendre de me retrouver totalement ?

-Harry…Je pense que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, il t'as déjà retrouvé, il t'aime et puis…l'ancien Gryffondor se pencha vers son meilleur ami et lui pinça le bras très fort.

-AOUTCH ! Mais ça va pas, s'écria le brun en se frottant le bras.

-…tu vois tu ne rêves pas, tout est réel, il est réel et votre amour aussi.

-Imbécile, tu…

-Hey les garçons ! Comment ça va ? s'exclama la voix familière d'Hermione. Coucou mon amour ajouta-t-elle en embrassant son fiancé sur la bouche.

-Hey tu es arrivée en avance.

-Je dérange peut être ?

-Tu sais bien que tu ne déranges jamais.

Harry se leva et pris son amie dans ses bras et respira son odeur de violette.

-Tu m'as manqué ma 'mione.

-Toi aussi imbécile ! dit-elle en répondant à son étreinte. Tu as l'air bien.

-Et pour cause je le suis. Je…Une sonnerie coupa le coupa, excusez-moi un instant. C'est Drake.

Le visage d'Harry qui arborait un énorme sourire s'estompa au fur et à mesure de la conversation téléphonique. Puis son visage devint très pâle et il raccrocha d'une main tremblante.

-Dra…Draco eu un accident et il est à l'hôpital et…et… je crois que je vais me…il n'eût pas le temps de fini sa phrase car il tomba inconscient sur le sol.

Immédiatement Ron se leva et attrapa Harry dans ses bras en jurant avant de transplanner suivit par Hermione. A peine arriver à Saint-Mangouste dans l'aire d'urgence qu'ils furent pris en charge par un médicomage.

-Ou il est ? Où IL EST BORDEL ? demanda Harry au médicomage une fois remis.

-Monsieur Potter voyons calmez-vous s'il vous plaît.

-Non ! NON il ne me plaît pas, où est Draco ?

-Je ne vous laisserais pas le voir tant que vous êtes dans cet état…

C'est alors que tout tourna autour d'Harry et que l'air commençait à lui manquer et il vacilla légèrement. Il s'accroupit sur le sol et tenta de trouver de l'air en suffocant.

-…ter ! Mr…Potter…m'entendez ? Monsieur Potter est-ce que vous m'entendez ...respirer…dément ! Vous devez respirer profondément, vous faites une crise de panique. Draco va bien d'accord.

Harry le regarda les yeux embués de larmes et la gorge qui le brûlait. Ce fut seulement quand il aperçut une chevelure blonde platine debout en face de lui la main sur les côtes que sa respiration se calma. Il se leva et se jeta dans les bras de son amoureux qui l'enlaça bien qu'il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur.

-Tu vas bien, oh mon dieu j'ai eu peur, qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ?! Espèce d'imbécile imprudent ! dit Harry d'une traite, la voix pleine de sanglots à peine contenus.

-Harry je vais bien, d'accord, excuse-moi de t'avoir inquiété. Ça va aller, ça va aller, il répéta cette dernière phrase jusqu'à ce que les sanglots d'Harry se calment et qu'il s'endorme dans les bras du Serpentard. Ce dernier le porta en étouffant un cri de souffrance quand il senti une de ses côte brisées le lancer.

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous ne devriez pas…

-La ferme ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton glacial, quand HARY POTTER vous demande quelque chose vous exécutez ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?! Maintenant dégagez de là et appelez-moi un autre médicomage espèce d'incompétent !

-Oui, monsieur Malfoy, répondit le médicomage face au regard noir du jeune homme avant de détaler comme un lapin.

-Tssk, incompétent, râla Draco dans sa barbe en se tenant les côtes tout en caressant les cheveux d'Harry qu'il avait déposé dans son lit. Il l'embrassa et le regarda dormir pendant un peu moins d'une heure quand celui-ci fronça les sourcils signe qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. En effet quelques minutes plus tard Harry papillonna des yeux avant de se relever brusquement.

-Draco ! s'écria-t-il.

-Oui, Harry, je suis là.

-Tu…tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ça va ? J'ai juste quelques côtes bri…cassées, ce sera vite guéri.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

-AH…hum je…euh

-Draco ?

-C'est ridicule je n'ai pas envie tellement envie d'en parler s'il te plaît…

-Dray ?

Le blond poussa un profond soupir avant de se lancer :

-Je voulais juste…aider quelqu'un qui se faisais agressé, en fait.

-Et tu t'es fait passer à tabac il n'y a pas de honte à avoir c'est très noble et…

-Mais non ! Je les ai rétamés ! S'enflamma-t-il.

-Mais alors…?

-Non, c'est après quand j'ai raccompagné le jeune homme à l'hôpital…

-Oh mon dieu, il t'a agressé…c'était un gang organisé ! S'enflamma Harry. Je vais les…

-Mais non, laisse-moi finir ! J'ai glissé sur du verglas et je suis tombé sur une bouche d'incendie et ça m'a explosé les côtes…finit le blond le regard rivé sur le sol et le rouge aux joues.

-Tu…, Harry explosa de rire, oh mon dieu, je me suis tellement inquiété.

-C'est pas drôle et j'ai super mal, en plus.

-Oh, pardon mon amour, murmura Harry en se redressant avant de sortir du lit pour laisser la place à son amour.

-Non, c'est bon je…il s'arrêta en avisant le regard d'Harry qui avait l'air de dire « non, mais t'as vu ton état, tu déconnes là? » .Tssk.

-Mon dieu, mais, sérieusement, tu ne me fais plus jamais ça. J'ai cru que mon cœur avait arrêté de battre. J'ai cru mourir…

-Pardon mon amour.

-Tu as mal aux côtes ?

-…oui.

Harry se pencha vers Draco et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en déversant en lui un peu de sa magie pour accélérer la guérison.

C'est seulement à ce moment que Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la chambre.

-Alors la fouine, on fait encore son intéressant commença Ronald avant de se prendre un coussin dans la figure.

-La ferme Weaslaid !

Et c'est dans les éclats de rire de nos quatre amis qu'entra le nouveau médicomage de Draco.

* * *

 _Nous avons le regret de vous informer du décès de votre père Lucius Abraxas Séraphin MALFOY ce samedi 18 mars._

 _Le corps sera transféré d'Azkaban à Londres, demain et vous pourrez ainsi disposer du corps._

 _Sincères condoléances, Dean Thomas, directeur d'Azkaban._

Draco, blême, tendit la missive à son compagnon qui après l'avoir lu l'enserra dans ses bras.

-Je suis vraiment désolé…

-On peut sortir pour…se balader…

-Bien sûr tout de suite.

Harry attrapa leur manteau à l'entrée et les fit transplanner hors de l'appartement. Il attrapa la main du blond qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et ils marchèrent, longtemps. Le soir venu, Draco qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'après-midi, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amoureux et pleura, longtemps.

* * *

-Harry, je t'ai déjà dit de fermer le tube de dentifrice quand tu as fini de l'utiliser! hurla Draco en entrant dans la cuisine américaine de leur maison.

-Oui, mon amour ! répondit Harry en rangeant une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo.

-Tu…est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?demanda le blond en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Et toi est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Tu sais très bien que oui…

-Moi aussi je t'aime, dit Harry avec un sourire.

-Ne crois m'amadouer comme ça, le dentifrice! dit-il alors qu'il savait déjà qu'il allait céder.

-Draco…j'ai envie d'aller au cinéma, dit Harry avec un visage grave.

-Hé bah vas-y !

-Mais je veux y aller avec toi ! Aller s'il te plaît, implora-t-il avec un regard mouillé auquel Draco résista le plus longtemps possible (dix secondes).

-Très bien, mais je te préviens tu n'as pas intérêt à choisir un film nul comme la dernière fois.

-Tu pourras choisir !

-Bon, ben dépêche-toi de te changer, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer trop tard, ronchonna le blond.

-D'accord, répondit un Harry tout sourire habitué depuis longtemps aux râlements de son compagnon et puis adorant la moue boudeuse qui allait avec. Je vais mettre mon gilet noir ou le bleu ou le blanc…non je risquerai de le salir.

Et il se dirigea dans leur chambre en continuant de marmonner dans sa barbe, il se prit entre temps le tapis sur lequel il trébucha avant de se rattraper à la commode où il se cogna le petit orteil et arriva finalement dans la chambre en sautillant. Draco qui l'avait suivi des yeux tout le long de ce long périple pouffa de rire en le traitât de benêt.

* * *

L'ancien Serpentard devait partir à l'hôpital dans vingt minutes, il avait juste le temps de se faire un sandwich pour ce midi se dit-il avant de remarquer un sandwich au jambon et au fromage déjà fait. Il sourit légèrement et rejoignit Harry dans la chambre. Ce dernier l'attendait debout près de la fenêtre se dirigea vers lui et le poussa contre le mur avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Ton déjeuner est fait je peux te prendre vingt minutes de ton temps ? demanda Harry tout sourire.

-Oui. Tu peux prendre tout ce que tu veux, murmura Draco tout contre les lèvres d'Harry avec un sourire.

-Non, toi tu peux prendre ce que tu veux, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.

Draco le plaqua contre le mur alors que les jambes d'Harry s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille comme par habitude.

-Ah oui donc, je peux te prendre là, contre le mur, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en mordant les lèvres de son petit ami qui gémit.

-Oui, tu peux, tu dois même ! Aller Draco arrête de me faire languir vient, supplia-t-il pendant que l'ancien Serpentard lui enlevait son pantalon lentement.

-Ah, là là. Tu es toujours aussi impatient mon petit Griffon, soupira tragiquement le blond.

* * *

-Draco, je veux me faire un tatouage.

Surpris, le blond lâcha dans l'évier le verre qu'il était en train de nettoyer et se tourna d'un mouvement vif vers le brun.

-Pardon ?!

-Bah oui tu sais, dans le dos. Un dragon argenté ou quelque chose du genre, tu vois…

Flatté au-delà des mots, Draco s'approcha du brun et l'embrassa doucement avant de se reculer.

-Tu as conscience, que…c'est pour toujours ?

-Oui, je sais et toi t'en as conscience ?

Tous les deux ne parlaient plus vraiment du tatouage et leurs iris se confrontèrent un instant.

-Oui.

* * *

-Harry James Potter, je t'aime.

Harry posa sa fourchette et fixa Draco. Assit en face de lui. Il l'avait emmené manger sur une péniche parce qu'un jour le brun lui avait dit trouver ça « trop romantique », ce à quoi le blond avait rétorqué que c'était surtout « trop stupide et ridiculement Poufsouffle ». Et pourtant, les voilà à déguster un repas gastronomique aux chandelles sur une péniche à Paris organisé par Draco lui-même.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Draco, répondit doucement Harry.

Le blond se leva pour embrasser le brun et se mit à genou devant lui. Harry rougit intensément tandis que son cœur battait à une allure complètement folle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand l'ancien Serpentard sortit un écrin en velours vert tourmaline de sa poche avant de l'ouvrir.

-Harry James Potter me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'épouser ?

-Oui,chuchota Harry comme si ce simple mot portait en lui le secret de l'univers. T'en a mis du temps! s'exclama-t-il ensuite les yeux toujours brillant.

Le blond glissa la bague à l'annulaire gauche d'Harry tout en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est seulement après avoir donné un long et langoureux baiser qu'il contempla sa bague.

Elle était simple mais magnifique. En or blanc avec une fine ligne en émeraude entourant la bague en son milieu. Et connaissant son amoureux, il était certain qu'elle devait valoir son pesant de galions.

-Merci…Draco, merci.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés.

-C'est vrai ? Tant mieux, c'était le Plan!

 **Owari !**

 **Une petite review ? :)**


End file.
